Psychopathic Eyes And The Face Of An Angel
by sleepy-emo
Summary: While working undercover at The Company Peter and Gabriel are introduced to a new Special with an interesting healing power. Bennett wants to expliot her, the other two want to protect her who will succeed? Post BNW. Peter/OC, Gabriel/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first _proper_ original character fic, I really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes!**

"Meet Angel Cabrerra." Noah Bennett said slapping a folder down on the table in front of the two agents. The agent on the left picked up the folder and studied the photograph; the girl in the grainy image had shoulder length black hair and vibrant blue eyes, she's pretty he thought to himself. "She can transfer other people's injuries onto herself and then heals herself of that injury."

"So if she's a healer," the agent on the right asked. "why do we need to track her down? She's not dangerous."

"Because we need to discover the full extent of her powers." Bennett replied. The two agents exchanged a glance.

"Meaning?" the agent on the left asked.

"Meaning we want to see if her powers will work in reverse..." Bennett stated. The penny dropped in the mind of the agent on the right.

"You want to see if she can transfer any injuries she sustains onto another person." he said dryly, glaring at the man in front of him.

"Bingo!" Bennett smirked.

* * *

><p>The two agents left the room and made their way swiftly out of The Company's new building and into the busy New York streets. Once outside they very quickly made their way to the nearest alley. When they were sure they hadn't been followed the shape-shifting powers they had both acquired kicked in and they shifted back into their original forms.<p>

"Did you hear what he said?" Gabriel growled once the pain of transformation had subsided.

"Yeah. I did." Peter replied, straightening the jacket that was now slightly too big for him. "So?"

"So we need to find her." Gabriel stated. "Before Bennett does." Peter may not have realised what Bennett had meant by his interest in reversing this girl's powers but Gabriel did. Gabriel knew what Bennett wanted to do and he was determined to do everything in his power (both natural and supernatural) to prevent that from happening.

* * *

><p>Angel walked hurriedly down the dark street. She kept replaying the scene in her mind; she had been walking past a bar on her way home from work some drunks outside had started a fight, the fight had got heated and one of them had been stabbed in the stomach. Angel had stepped in and used her ability to heal the man. Instead of being grateful that she had saved his life the man's friends had stared at her and called her a freak.<p>

It had been happening since she was a child and had discovered that she had this strange power. Every time Angel had tried to use her power to help someone they had stared at her and called her a freak. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to people calling her a freak but it still hurt when they did. Angel turned into an alley and leaned against the cold bricks, trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. She quickly composed herself and was about to leave the alley when she bumped into a man about the same height as her with short dark hair.

"Angel Cabrerra?" the man asked. Immediately on edge Angel turned to run down the alley away from him but found herself running into another man. This one was slightly taller and also had dark hair but his was slightly longer than the other man's, he grabbed her before she could run again.

"Easy there." he said huskily and spun her around to face his companion.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked, trying to hide her terror.

"We're not going to hurt you, Angel, my name is Gabriel Gray, I'm..." he began. Angel tried to wrench herself out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"I know who you are, Sylar." she spat. "And trust me, I don't have anything you could possibly want." She felt his entire body tense as she continued to try and get free from his vice like grip. The other man stepped forward.

"I'm Peter Petrelli..." he began. Angel snorted derisively.

"I've heard of you too, and I don't much care for what I've heard." she sneered at him.

"Angel we're trying to save you." Peter said. "You're being followed."

"By who?" Angel asked, her terror beginning to intensify.

"We can't tell you here, come with us and we'll explain everything." Gabriel told her. Angel snorted derisively again.

"You honestly think I'm going to agree to this, how stupid do you think I am?" she spat. Peter smirked.

"If you won't go quietly..." he began but before he could finished Angel roughly jabbed her elbow into the stomach of the man holding her. The other man lunged at her but she jabbed the palm of her hand into the bridge of his nose. As both men tended to their injuries Angel turned and ran as fast as she could, she ran till her lungs ached and her muscles burned. She finally stopped in the entrance to another alley to try and catch her breath.

She looked round the damp bricks to see if the two men had followed her, she couldn't see them but there were quite a few people around and she couldn't be sure they weren't blending in with the crowd. Knowing it was probably a bad idea she turned to walk down the alley but she walked headlong into another man. In the light from a nearby street lamp she could see that this man had cold blue eyes and horn-rimmed glasses.

"Angel Cabrerra?" he asked, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"W...who wants to know?" she stammered, unable to keep the fear out of her voice this time. This man scared her a lot more than the other two did, despite the fact that she knew one was a wanted serial killer.

"That's not important right now. The important thing is that you come with me." the man in the horn-rimmed glasses stated. Angel turned and ran, she didn't know who this man was but she knew she didn't want to get mixed up with the likes of him. She had barely got the the street when something hit the back of her neck sending jolts of electricity coursing through her body. The shocks intensified and Angel felt everything fade to black.

* * *

><p>Peter wiped the blood off his lip, he gingerly touched his nose. It felt broken but he'd deal with that later, he turned to see Gabriel running after the dark haired girl.<p>

"Gabriel wait!" he yelled after his companion. Gabriel spun round to face him.

"No Peter! We need to find her before Bennett does!" he yelled and continued running. Peter followed, surprised that his friend was so agile after being punched in the stomach. The pair ran down the street until they realised that who they were chasing had disappeared.

"We lost her." Peter said panting. "What do we..."

"Shh." Gabriel cut him off. His super-hearing was beginning to kick in; _'Angel Cabrerra? W...who wants to know?'_ A cry of pain sounded from the alley a few feet away from them. The two men exchanged a glance then sprinted in the direction of the cry. They reached the entrance of the alleyway to see Angel lying unconscious on the floor, Noah Bennett standing above her. With a flick of his fingers Gabriel sent Bennett flying into the bricks, knocking the tazer gun out of his hand. Peter ran to Angel's side, luckily she was still breathing.

"You've sided yourself with the wrong person Peter." Bennett yelled from his position against the wall.

"I'm not that person anymore, Noah." Gabriel growled. Bennett scoffed.

"You're a killer, Sylar, and you always will be. You've signed your own death warrant Peter, one day he'll kill you too."

"Let's get out of here." Peter said to Gabriel, ignoring Bennett's comments. Gabriel let his telekinetic hold on Bennett go and ran to join Peter at the unconscious girl's side. Bennett pulled a handgun out of his pocket and fired at the killer he had been hunting for years. Bennett's hand was shaking slightly forcing him to miss his original target and hit the man beside him. The shots ripped through Peter's chest, he screamed in agony as the bullets lodged in his chest. He needed to heal but he needed to get himself, Gabriel and (most importantly) Angel back to their apartment. He grabbed hold of Gabriel's shoulder and Angel's wrist and concentrated as hard as he could with the pain in his chest.

Bennett watched as the three disappeared in front of his eyes. He cursed under his breath knowing that there was no way he could possibly track them down now. He got to his feet and straightened his jacket, he would just have to wait for Peter and Sylar to slip up and show themselves again. He had been tracking the pair of them for months, he guessed he could wait a few more.

* * *

><p>Peter, Gabriel and the still unconscious Angel appeared in the living room of the apartment the two men shared. Still trying to fight the pain searing through his body Peter ripped off his jacket and shirt to inspect the damage. Blood was pouring out of three small holes in his chest where Bennett's shots had hit him.<p>

"Gabriel, I need your healing power." he coughed. Gabriel hesitated, not because he didn't want to help Peter but because he was sure they would need the teleportation power he had acquired again.

"But what about teleporting?" he asked.

"If we need it again, I'll call Hiro." Peter said, coughing again. He reached out to take Gabriel's hand.

"Oh my god!" came a strangled cry. The two men turned to see Angel fully conscious and staring at the wounds in Peter's chest. She ran to Peter's side intending to heal him but the empath grabbed his companions hand and Gabriel transferred his regenerative power to Peter.

Angel stared as the holes in the man's chest began to close up. Having never seen someone heal before because she had been concentrating too much on doing the healing herself all she could do was stare in horror and amazement as three small metal bullets fell out of the holes and they closed completely. She stared at his perfectly smooth chest, there wasn't even a mark to suggest that he had been hurt.

Angel felt her stomach lurch, now she understood why people called her a freak – that was the most disgusting thing she had even seen. She retched as she watched Peter's nose pop back into joint as well.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Angel tried to speak but she just ended up retching again. The urge to vomit was overpowering and Angel finally expelled the contents of stomach over Gabriel's shirt. She looked up into his eyes and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry." she muttered, embarrassed. Gabriel gave her an awkward smile.

"It's ok." he told her and peeled his shirt off. In the artificial light Angel couldn't help but notice how attractive these two men actually were, despite the fact that they had basically kidnapped her.

"How are you feeling Angel?" Peter asked, pulling a clean t-shirt over his head.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked. Peter sighed and guided the dark haired girl to sit on the sofa.

"It's a long story. Gabriel and I work undercover at a company who make it their purpose to try and control people with certain abilities." he told her.

"The Company has made you their newest target." Gabriel stated.

"But why?" Angel asked, a lump beginning to form in her throat.

"We think they only want to study you," Peter said. "but there could be a hidden agenda behind this...they may want to do more that just study you."

"I thought that this had all stopped." Angel whispered, tears beginning to fall down her pale face. "I thought that once Claire Bennett outed the Specials this would all stop." Peter put his arm around her shoulder. Gabriel felt a small stab of jealousy, he wished that he was the one to be comforting the stunningly beautiful girl they had just rescued.

"We just want to help you." Gabriel smiled and reached out to give her hand a squeeze. She drew it back as if his skin was on fire. She met his gaze, bright blue meeting dark brown.

"Last time I heard you killed people like us." she glared at him. Despite the fact that he barely knew her, the accusatory tone still hurt. No matter who it came from Gabriel still found it hard when people judged him on his past discrepancies.

"I'm not that person anymore." he said darkly.

"Gabriel's reformed." Peter reiterated. Angel studied the man opposite her, she had heard stories about the infamous Sylar but this man wasn't exactly what she had pictured. She turned back to look into the soft eyes of the man with his arm still around her.

"So what's going to happen to me now?" she asked.

"You're going to have to stay here for a while, just until The Company has taken you off their 'most wanted' list." Peter told her. "If you're here then we have a better chance of protecting you."

"Where will I sleep?" the dark haired girl asked.

"I'll make up the sofa, you can have my bed." Peter told her.

"The sofa's fine." Angel smiled. Peter smiled back at her.

"If you need anything, just give one of us a knock." Gabriel interjected, trying not to feel like a third wheel. Angel turned and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Peter lay awake staring at the ceiling. The evening could have been better, he could not have got shot for one thing, but they had managed to keep Angel away from Bennett. That was the main thing that they had managed to keep her away from him, the fact that she was now sleeping on their sofa was an added perk.<p>

The girl was beautiful. She was slim but curvy, her eyes were so big he could get lost in them and try as he might he couldn't stop wondering what she looked like naked. Peter mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't be thinking about her like that! Angel was scared, she had been pulled out of her world and was now sleeping on a stranger's sofa. She also knew about Sylar, that would be enough to scare anyone without what had happened to her tonight.

But she was so beautiful and innocent looking. The kind of girl good guys wanted to take to meet their mothers and the kind bad guys wanted to destroy. Just as he was going to bed he had caught a glimpse of her in a pair of tiny shorts and one of his shirts that looked huge on her. An overpowering urge had come over him; the urge to rip the shirt open, kiss her all over and make her scream his name until she forgot her own.

A soft knock at the door made him hurriedly push those thoughts to the back of his mind and hastily cover his semi-hard erection. The door opened and Angel stood in the doorway. Peter flicked on his bedroom light and smiled at her.

"You ok?" he asked. Angel slipped inside the room and closed the door.

"I couldn't sleep." she said. "Just wanted to talk." She looked at him and bit her lip. Peter took in her appearance and he could feel his self control beginning to waver. He patted the covers next to him and she slid onto the edge of the bed. "Peter...I..." she began.

"Ssssh." Peter put a finger to her lips. Angel's breath hitched, this man was way too good looking. He grabbed the front of her shirt (which was effectively his shirt) and pulled her into a smouldering kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first smutty chapter hope you enjoy XD**

The kiss was intense, Peter's lips were attached to Angel's as if a magnetic forcefield was holding them together. He ran his fingers through her soft black hair as he massaged their lips together. Peter took Angel's bottom lip in his teeth and bit it softly, eliciting a soft moan from the girl in question. He then began tracing kisses from her lips to her jaw and then to her neck, nipping the flesh lightly earning him another breathy moan from Angel.

Angel gasped as Peter continued kissing and sucking on the tender flesh of her neck. His hands moved from her hair to her waist and slipped up the back of his shirt. Peter then moved his kisses back to her mouth, slipping his tongue past her swollen lips. As their slick muscles collided Angel ran her hands down to the hem of Peter's t-shirt. She began pulling the material up to reveal his well toned chest.

Their lips broke momentarily as Angel pulled Peter's t-shirt over his head and exposed his muscular torso. While the contact between them was broken Peter took the opportunity to rip open the shirt Angel was wearing, revealing her tanned skin and bare breasts. He couldn't help himself his eyes raked her body, drinking in every part of her appearance, before he was on her again kissing her hard and furiously. He pulled her onto his lap and she could feel his now rock hard erection pressing against her.

"Oh god Peter..." she breathed as he flipped their position and slammed her into the bed beneath them. Peter began trailing his kisses down the length of her entire body. As he reached the hem of her shorts he knew he couldn't hold his self control for much longer.

Peter ripped her shorts, her underwear and his boxers off, hastily grabbed a condom, slipped it on and slammed into the girl beneath him. Angel moaned as his length filled her entirely, Peter barely gave her time to adjust before he was slamming in and out of her at a furious pace.

"Fuck, Angel!" Peter managed to choke out as she moaned in pleasure beneath him. He latched his teeth onto her neck and her moans grew louder. She was close, he could tell so he shifted his position slightly causing her eyes to snap open as white hot pleasure shot through her entire body. Peter felt Angel contract around him as she hit her climax sending him over the edge and with a loud moan he release himself into her.

Angel reached up and ran her fingers through Peter's sweat soaked hair. He smirked down at her then kissed her passionately.

"How're you doing down there?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll have any trouble getting to sleep now." she replied, smirking. He grinned back and pulled her into another kiss. He pulled out of her and flopped down onto the bed next to her. He pulled her close to his chest and the pair drifted into a satisfied sleep.

* * *

><p>Gabriel lay staring at the ceiling, he could hear the sound of heavy moans and squeaks from next door. He clenched his teeth and tried to block out the noise of his flat-mate doing the stunningly beautiful girl they had picked up. He felt a strange sensation in his chest, almost something like jealousy...no it was definitely jealousy. Gabriel was jealous of Peter; he was the 'trustworthy one', he had the great job, he got all the girls and most importantly people didn't look at him and think ex-killer.<p>

This was literally torture as another of Angel's soft moans from next door made his groin twitch painfully. He could feel himself getting hard as Angel's moans grew louder. As the sounds from next door increased in volume Gabriel couldn't help but picture Angel straddling him, riding him, screaming his name rather than Peter's.

Gabriel slipped his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers and began stroking his hard length. He tried to push the thought that he was pleasuring himself to the sounds of his flat-mate having sex out of his mind and keep focused on thoughts of Angel.

He imagined her soft skin against his, her large breasts pressing against his chest as she leaned down to kiss his lips and the feel of her wrapped around his length. As he stroked himself faster Gabriel pictured himself plunging into Angel as she screamed his name and clung onto him as if her life depended on it. The sound of Angel moaning in climactic pleasure from next door coupled with his own ministrations pushed Gabriel over the edge. He bit back his own moan as he reached his climax, his skin slick with sweat and radiating heat.

Breathing heavily in an attempt to calm himself down Gabriel reached to the table beside his bed and grabbed a box of tissues. He hastily cleaned himself off and sighed, he closed his eyes trying to empty his head of thoughts of Angel.

* * *

><p>Angel awoke the next morning to find herself in a strange bed in a strange room and, to top it all off, she was naked. Suddenly the events of the night before began rushing back to her; healing the drunk man, Peter and Sylar, the man with the horn-rimmed glasses, seeing Peter heal, Sylar telling her that she was being followed, going into Peter's room. The events then started to get very graffic very quickly.<p>

Angel shook her head in an attempt to push the image of Peter above her, naked, out of her mind as she attempted to find some clothing. As she pulled on the shirt she had been wearing last night the sound of voices began to drift into her hearing range.

_"I'm surprised you didn't hear it, you have super-human hearing."_ Angel recognised Peter's voice, she could hear the smirk in it.

_"Don't be disgusting Peter!" _she heard Gabriel snap back. Great, she thought, so Peter was a kiss-and-tell guy. But then again she had been quite loud and the walls here probably weren't overly thick.

_"So you're telling me you didn't hear anything?"_ Angel could hear the disbelief in Peter's voice as he questioned Gabriel about whether he heard their activities or not.

_"I told you, I was asleep." _Gabriel stated, a little too quickly in Angel's opinion. _"Besides this really isn't important right now, the important thing is keeping her away from Bennett." _Suddenly interested Angel pressed her ear against the door, trying to find out what Gabriel meant when he said they had to 'keep her away' from this person.

_"I agree, I'll talk to my mother and see what she knows but first I'm going to see if Angel's awake yet."_ Peter said. Dammit, Angel thought, why couldn't the two of them just carry on talking a little bit longer?

In an attempt to make it look like she hadn't been listening to their conversation Angel opened the door of Peter's room and stepped out into the rest of the apartment. Gabriel and Peter were in the kitchen area, both leaning against the counter. Gabriel gave her a shy smile then turned back to the cup of coffee he was drinking. Peter shot her a smirk and winked at her.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Thanks." Angel replied shyly. She wasn't sure why she felt so shy, maybe it was because both these men had heard (or seen) her in the throws of passion and she hadn't known them twenty-four hours. Angel wrapped the shirt tighter around her small frame as she saw Gabriel gazing in her direction.

"Here you go." Peter smiled handing her a cup of coffee. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and nipped her earlobe lightly. Angel could feel herself blushing, she didn't feel embarrassed about him doing it but she felt embarrassed about him doing it in front of Gabriel.

"Um...I need to go back to my apartment," she stammered, trying to break the tension. "to get some more clothes, if I'm going to be staying here."

"Sure, Gabriel will take you." Peter smirked at his friend. Gabriel glared at him, drained the coffee in his cup and stalked into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Is he ok about that?" Angel asked, giving Peter a serious look.

"Yeah, he's fine." Peter replied. "I would take you but I have to go to work."

"What do you do?" Angel asked, forgetting about Gabriel's exit for a second.

"I'm a paramedic." he told her.

"Of course you are." Angel muttered. She couldn't help seeing the irony of her having healing capabilities and choosing to sleep with the paramedic rather than the serial-killer. As she thought of Sylar Gabriel suddenly snapped back into her thoughts. "What's up with Gabriel?" she asked.

"He's always a bit nervous around women." he stated, pulling Angel close to him. "And you are walking around here like a wet-dream come to life." he whispered seductively in her ear before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Angel could feel her knees beginning to weaken as his lips massaged hers but almost as quickly as the kiss began it stopped.

Peter grabbed a bag from on the floor beside him and turned to leave. As he reached the door he turned to give Angel one last smirk.

"Bring a dress with you," he told her. "there's someone I want you to meet tonight." He blew her a kiss and left. Angel sighed then went to knock on Gabriel's door. The door opened to reveal Gabriel standing in the doorway, shirtless and holding a tazer gun.

"What's that for?" Angel asked, her eyes widening slightly in fear.

"Just in case we run into The Company." he replied darkly. Angel's eyes then slowly began to travel down the length of his well toned chest, her breath hitching slightly as her eye-line reach the hem of his trousers. She heard Gabriel chuckle darkly and her eyes snapped up to meet his. "Enjoying the view?" he asked. He didn't seem that nervous around women, Angel thought to herself.

"Can I borrow some jeans?" she asked, ignoring his previous comment. Gabriel smirked at her, he was a lot more confident when he wasn't around Peter, Angel observed.

"Sure." he said, fighting the urge to grab her and kiss her, and handed her a pair of dark blue jeans. "Let me know when you're ready to go." he told her and shut the door in her face.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after spending a virtually wordless day with Gabriel, Angel found herself standing in the entrance of a very fancy restaurant feeling incredibly out of place. As soon as Peter had got home from work he had announced that himself, Gabriel and Angel were going out to dinner and that his mother was going to be there. Fantastic, Angel had thought to herself. She had heard enough about Angela Petrelli to know that this was a very formidable woman and she was desperate not to make a fool of herself.<p>

The trio were guided to a table by a waiter. At the table sat a woman with dark hair that was tied up in an incredibly tight bun. Angel could almost feel herself shaking with nerves as Peter leaned over and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mum." he said smiling at her.

"Hello Peter." Angela replied. "Gabriel." she added, acknowledging the other man's presence.

"Hi Angela." he smiled. She gave him a mildly disinterested look before turning back to Peter.

"Don't worry," Gabriel whispered to Angel. "she probably won't even register you while I'm here." Angel smiled uncomfortably at him.

"Mum this is Angel Cabrerra." Peter said, bringing Angel forward slightly. Angel smiled and extended her hand.

"Hi Mrs Petrelli." she said shyly. Angela looked at her, them looked at her hand but didn't take it.

"I've heard all about Miss Cabrerra." she said to Peter as he and Gabriel sat down. Angel hastily drew her hand away and sat down in between the two men as a waiter came over to their table.

"Anything to drink miss?" he asked Angel.

"No thank you." she smiled politely. She didn't want to get drunk and make an idiot out of herself. "I'll just stick to water."

"So Angel," Angela said, addressing her for the first time. "how long did it take for my son to get you into bed?" Angel's eyes widened in embarrassment, had Peter told her too?

"On second thoughts," she said, turning round to hail the waiter. "a scotch on the rocks with a twist, please."

"Mum!" Peter cautioned.

"What?" Angela asked, shrugging. "I'm just curious. Considering her appearance I know that it was only a matter of time before it happened and now I know it has I'm just interested in how long it took."

"On second thoughts," Angel said to the waiter, who had been standing uncomfortably next to her. "make it a double." Gabriel raised his eyebrows; she's going to get drunk, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight as Gabriel opened the door of his and Peter's apartment, leading a very drunk Angel inside. Throughout the entire meal Angela had been making comments about Angel and hinting at her relationship with Peter. The more uncomfortable Angel became the more she drank and by the time the meal was over she could barely stand. Peter needed to talk to his mother about Bennett so Gabriel said that he would take Angel back home.<p>

"That woman is so mean!" Angel exclaimed, drunkenly as Gabriel put her on the sofa and went to get her a glass of water.

"You get used to her." Gabriel grinned at her, handing her the glass. She downed the clear, cold liquid in one and placed the glass on the floor.

"But she's just so...mean." Angel said again making Gabriel chuckle. "I thought she'd a least have a few shots at you, you know, you being an ex-killer and everything."

"Yeah." Gabriel replied darkly suddenly not finding the situation so amusing.

"Oh my god! That is so not how I meant that to come out!" Angel exclaimed, sitting up. She evidently had sat up too quickly and fell onto Gabriel's chest. She looked up into his dark eyes, blushing slightly in her drunken state.

"Angel are you alright?" Gabriel asked. Angle stared at him, slightly open mouthed, for a few moments.

"You have really pretty eyes." she said finally. Gabriel smiled at her.

"So do you." he said, vaguely aware that she now had a firm grip on the front of his shirt. Angel pulled herself up so she was at his eye level. She gazed into his dark brown eyes. He could hear her hear beating harder in her chest and her breathing increase as the space between them began to close. "Angel..." he began.

"Shh." she slurred, putting a finger to his lips. As she closed the distance between them he could feel his owe heart rate beginning to increase. His brain was screaming at him that this was wrong; if anything happened now that she was drunk he would be taking advantage of her. But, the darker side of his brain thought, the way she was looking at him said she wanted this.

In the end Gabriel didn't have to make a decision either way as Angel closed the final centimetres between them and pressed her lips softly to his in a tentative kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while guys, had assignments, exams, work and horrific writers block lol enjoy :D**

As Angel continued to kiss him Gabriel's mind was racing. On one hand he couldn't believe how amazing this was; the girl he had fantasised about all of last night was kissing him! But, at the same time, she was horrendously drunk and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. Also if he did sleep with her now he would be taken advantage of her drunken state and he didn't think he could bring himself to do that.

He felt her fingers ghosting over the top button on his shirt, he didn't have to read her mind to know what she was trying to do. Deciding to put a stop to this now, before she went any further Gabriel took hold of Angel's shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"What?" she asked.

"Angel I can't." he replied.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" she asked. "Do you need to take some kind of medication?" she added. Gabriel tried not to laugh, she seemed so concerned that she would offend him with the question it was funny.

"No I mean I can't do this tonight; you're very drunk and I would be taking advantage of that." he stated.

"No you wouldn't." she replied. "We're both adults; I want it, you want it. I don't see the problem in giving in to temptation." Gabriel thought she sounded surprisingly sober given the circumstances but he still knew it would be wrong.

"What about Peter?" he asked. He knew he was clutching at straws with this one – Angel and Peter weren't actually together, they had just slept together and (what Gabriel had got from the conversation he had overheard) it had been a result of Angel being scared and needing comfort.

"What about him?" Angel replied. Again a very good point, Gabriel thought. Maybe this time he could give in to what he wanted – it had been so long since he last had – and Peter had no legitimate claim to Angel. If Gabriel was really honest with himself he knew that Peter would have gone round to Emma's house after having finished talking to his mother. Angel would have been a new bit of fun for him but he was really interested in Emma.

While this had been going through Gabriel's head Angel had taken his silence as a consent and began kissing his neck while undoing the buttons on his shirt. She traced her hand up Gabriel's chest once she had his shirt completely open and she moved her kisses up to his lips. As he felt her press herself against him Gabriel finally thought 'to hell with it' and began kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer. A breathy moan escaped Angel's mouth as Gabriel took her bottom lip in his teeth and bit it softly. The desire in his chest was intensifying, almost throbbing as she pulled away to look at him with lust filled eyes. As he took in the sight of her beginning to slip off her dress he heard a voice in his head, one he hadn't heard for a long time.

_"Rip open the top of her head and take that delicious power of hers."_ The Sylar part of him, a part he thought he had buried deep down in his subconscious, was waking up. The desire he felt when he was around Angel was the same desire Sylar had for other's powers. Gabriel tried to push these thoughts out of his mind as Angel, now in just her underwear leaned in and kissed him again. _"Do it."_ the voice in his head said again. _"Take her power, cover this place in her blood!"_

"No!" Gabriel said out loud and pushed Angel away. She looked at him, confusion and hurt in her giant blue eyes. Breathing heavily Gabriel tried to find a rational explanation for what had just happened. "I'm sorry Angel." he said finally, as he noticed her continuing to stare at him. "I can't do this."

"Gabriel wait!" Angel called after him as he hurried into his room. He slammed the door shut after him and tried to block out the voice in his head. He thought he had finally gotten rid of Sylar so why did this girl bring those feelings back out. True he hadn't wanted something this much since Sylar had been calling the shots but he couldn't afford to give in to those urges, he couldn't afford to unleash the monster again. He would just have to keep his distance from Angel in future and hope that she wouldn't be around for much longer.

* * *

><p>The next morning Angel awoke to find herself on Peter and Gabriel's sofa with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. She tried to sit up but the room began to spin and she felt sick so she lay back down. At some point last night someone must have covered her with a blanket because she didn't remember getting under one. She didn't actually remember a lot from last night. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to work out how she ended up here.<p>

The last thing she remember was going out to dinner and meeting Angela Petrelli. Evidently there had been alcohol, Angel knew there had been alcohol, and suddenly it dawned on her why. All throughout dinner Peter's mother had been making personal remarks about her and Peter and Angel drank more in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness of the situation. That accounted for the pounding headache and the dry mouth but didn't explain how she had gotten home. She vaguely remembered coming home with Gabriel practically holding her up...

Gabriel had brought her home and the pair had talked – well Angel had insulted him by bringing up the fact that he was an ex-serial killer and (for some reason that Angel couldn't remember) that he had erectile dysfunction – and then they had ended up kissing. Angel vaguely remembered being quite forceful when he told her that he couldn't because she was drunk and finally he had pushed her away and left. The little details were still a bit fuzzy but the fact of the matter was Angel had made a pass at Gabriel and he had pushed her away and run.

As the events of the night before hit her like a horrible waterfall Angel realised that she actually had to get out of this apartment. She had been here two nights, on the first she had slept with one of the men who lived there and on the second she had got drunk and made a pass at the other. Angel was so embarrassed she decided that she would leave now before either of them woke up and have to have an awkward conversation with either of them.

She sat up slowly (very slowly considering the fact that the room kept spinning) and pulled her dress back on. She didn't care that it was going to look like she was doing the 'Walk of Shame' if she went along the streets in a nice evening dress but, effectively, she was doing the 'Walk of Shame'. She grabbed the small bag she had taken to the restaurant with her, thanking her lucky stars that she put the keys to her own apartment in it before they had left last night. Looking around she thought she should at least leave some explanation as to why she was leaving – Peter and Gabriel had been talking about that man who was after her yesterday morning and she didn't want them to think he had kidnapped her or something. She found a pen and a blank envelope and scribbled a note on the back of it, left it on the coffee table by the sofa and swiftly left.

* * *

><p>Peter awoke the next morning his arms around the small frame of Emma. He kissed her collarbone as she stirred. She turned to smile at him and he kissed her again.<p>

"Morning." she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back before leaning down and kissing her lips. "did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah," Emma replied dreamily. "what time is it?" She got up on her elbows, covering herself with the duvet as Peter grabbed the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"Half seven." he told her putting the clock back. Emma sighed and lay back down on the bed.

"I better get ready for work." she said, getting out of bed and beginning to dress.

"Do you have to?" Peter said, getting out of bed and grabbing her round the waist teasingly.

"Yes." Emma replied turning into his chest and kissing him. "I have a long shift today and I can't be late. Don't you have work today?"

"No. It's my day off today," he replied. "which is why I'd like to stay here with you." She giggled and pulled him into another kiss.

"Ok but what about Gabriel and that girl you're supposed to be keeping away from Bennett?" she asked. When he had arrived at her's the night before Peter had explained the whole story of Angel and Bennett's interest with her to Emma, he neglected to mention to her that he had slept with Angel the previous night. Peter sighed, she was right. He did have to get back to his and Gabriel's apartment, if nothing else he and Gabriel needed to work out what they were going to do about Bennett.

"I suppose so." Peter sighed theatrically and gave Emma another quick kiss. "Fine, I'll be back later tonight though."

"I hope you are." Emma chuckled as she finished getting dressed. Peter pulled his clothes on too and the pair left her apartment. Once they were outside Peter said goodbye as Emma went one way and he went the other back to his apartment.

Upon his return he opened the door half expecting to see Angel passed out on the sofa after her performance last night. He thought it was almost a shame that she couldn't heal herself without taking on someone else's injury first or she could have done a Claire and healed her own liver tissue as she drank. He flung his keys down on the empty sofa, assuming that Gabriel had either put Angel in his room assuming that he would go to Emma's or Gabriel put her in his room and he had gone out. As he properly entered the apartment Peter's eyes fell on a small white envelope on the coffee table. He picked it up and, realising that it was a note addressed to himself and Gabriel, proceeded to read it.

_Peter and Gabriel,_

_I'm very sorry for my drunken performance last night, in more ways_

_than one, and I think it would be best for all of us if I just left. I've gone back to _

_my apartment and I intend to stay there until the guy in the horn-rimmed glasses_

_has stopped following me. Thank you for letting me stay with you, it was an..._

_interesting couple of days._

_Goodbye, Angel._

"God dammit!" he yelled to himself, crushing Angel's note as he clenched his fist. "Gabriel!" he called his room-mate.

"What?" Gabriel asked flinging the door of his bedroom open.

"Have you seen this?" Peter asked, brandishing the note in his friend's direction. Gabriel quickly crossed the room and took the note from Peter. He quickly scanned the envelope, his expression darkening as he did so.

"Fuck!" he yelled, throwing the note away. "What are we going to do now?" he asked, his anger beginning to intensify.

"Ok just calm down!" Peter said, trying to control his own anger. "I don't get where this has come from. Aside from drunk how did she seem last night?"

"I don't know." Gabriel replied, gesturing in frustration. "She seemed normal, just drunk." Peter picked up Angel's note and studied it again.

"What does she mean by 'in more ways than one' when she says sorry about last night?" he asked. Gabriel didn't reply. "Gabriel." Peter pressed.

"Ok, last night when she was drunk Angel made a pass at me." Gabriel relented. "I said no!" he reiterated as Peter continued to stare at him. "That can't have been the only reason she left!"

"No you're right." Peter stated, breaking his stare. "The important thing is we now need to find her before Bennett does."

"How do we find her?" Gabriel asked. "Neither of us has the power to track people down."

"Then we're going to have to pay Miss Molly Walker a little visit." Peter replied.

* * *

><p>After walking down a few streets in high heels Angel had decided to give up and take the bus home. Unfortunately she had gotten on the wrong bus and was now sitting on the underground waiting for her stop to come up. Due to the fact that she was still in the dress she had worn to the restaurant she was getting quite a few looks. Some from interested children, thinking that she was a celebrity, some from older women, thinking she was a prostitute, and some from men, thinking that she was giving it away for free.<p>

She crossed her legs and brushed her fringe out of her eyes, trying to shake off the lecherous stare of the man opposite her and praying that he would get off at the next stop. Thankfully he did but not without licking his lips and dropping a business card in her lap as he left. She shot him a disgusted look and flung the card out of the doors as they slid closed.

Leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes Angel sighed, trying to work out what she was now going to do. It occurred to her that she was now what she would consider to be screwed; she was being chased for a reason she had no clue to by a man she didn't know if she could pick out from a crowd again. All she intended to do now was to get home and stay there for the next week and try and shake off the embarrassment that had been the last few nights.

Angel opened her eyes and her gaze fell on a man sitting in what had been the empty seat opposite her. He was reading the paper and every few seconds, when he thought she wasn't looking, he kept stealing glances at her. These weren't the same lecherous looks she had been getting for the previous occupant of that seat but it was like the man was waiting for her to move and would then follow her until he had her alone.

Angel studied him for a few moments; he looked vaguely familiar to her but she had no idea where she had seen him before. He had short, dark brown hair and horn-rimmed glasses. As Angel noticed the glasses she suddenly realised where she had seen him before – he was the man who had cornered her in the alley the other night. Fear shot through her as this realisation dawned on her and she desperately needed to get off the train.

At the next station Angel got up and off the train, she didn't care that it wasn't her stop she would walk from here. As she walked down the platform and made her way back to street level she could feel someone walking behind her. She shook the feeling off, knowing that many people were currently following her. It was just one person that was causing her unease and she was pretty sure that he was following her now. Stealing a quick glance over her shoulder Angel confirmed that her suspicions were true and that the man in the horn-rimmed glasses was following her.

Angel walked faster down the street, hoping that she could loose the man in the crowd. Desperately trying not to look over her shoulder again Angel kept walking although she knew that the man was getting closer. She tried walking faster but came to a pedestrian crossing and had to stop at the lights. As she stopped she felt someone behind her grip her elbow tightly.

"Miss Cabrerra," a man's voice hissed in her ear. "can I have a word?" Angel spun round and found herself face to face with the man in horn-rimmed glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a LONG time since I last updated this (a year but who's counting) and I'm so sorry it has taken me that long - third year of uni and everything they keep making you do this annoying thing called work but anyway this fic is my December project so it will be finished. Hope you enjoy and once again, so sorry it has taken me so long to update.**

Before Angel had a chance to react to the man's sudden appearance he dragged her into a deserted building a little way off the main street. The man practically threw her inside causing her to stumble in her heels and fall flat on the floor. Angel turned to see him barring the door, she was trapped. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon but finding only empty creates and boxes she realised that she was well and truly stuck – she had no way of escape and no means of fighting her way out either.

"There's no need to be alarmed Miss Cabrerra," the man in the horn-rimmed glasses said. "I'd just like to talk to you about an opportunity."

"If you wanted to talk then why insist on this broad daylight kidnapping?" Angel shot back, picking herself up and dusting down her dress. The man smirked at her.

"You are feisty one, aren't you." It wasn't a question so Angel stayed resolutely silent. She didn't want to give this man the satisfaction of getting her to talk as that was clearly what he wanted. When he realised that he wasn't going to get a response out of her he decided to change tact. "As I said I want to talk to you about an opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity?" Angel asked, she was more angry than interested at his question. The man smirked at her, he knew that she was interested, somewhere deep down she was interested even if she didn't know it herself.

"The kind of opportunity that could change the way people see you and your power." he answered cryptically. Angel studied him for a few minutes. Did he mean that she would no longer be seen as a freak. She was fed up with people calling her a freak every time she tried to help them. She wished that she could help people without them being afraid of her. The power was almost causing her to not want to help people because they kept viewing her as someone to fear.

"What do you mean the way people see my power?" she asked.

"Your ability to take on the injuries of others and heal yourself of that injury makes people see you as a freak, correct?" he replied. Angel stared at him, fear welling up in her chest.

"H...how do you know what I can do?" she stammered. The man said nothing but continued to smirk at her. "Have you been following me?"

"I have my ways of finding the information I desire." he stated.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Angel spat, glaring at him. The man stayed resolutely, and annoyingly in Angel's opinion, silent. "What do you want with me?" she shouted at him, her voice echoing around the deserted building.

"I want to see what your powers can really do."

* * *

><p>"Mohinder, open up!" Peter yelled, pounding on the door of Suresh's apartment. Gabriel cast a nervous glance down the corridor, he hadn't liked the way the landlord looked at him – it was as if he knew who they were and they were supposed to be trying to keep a low profile. Before he had time to worry the door opened and the geneticist opened the door.<p>

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Suresh asked in confusion looking at his friend.

"We're here to see Molly, if she's in." Peter replied.

"We?" Suresh asked still in confusion before his eyes fell on Gabriel. As soon as his eyes fell on the man who had killed so many innocent people his face hardened. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Maybe I should wait out here." Gabriel stated shifting uncomfortably.

"No it's too risky – you can't stay out here." Peter hissed. "What if someone sees you?"

"He's not coming in here!" Suresh exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this!" Gabriel almost shouted. "Peter, if Bennett finds Angel..."

"Mohinder we need to speak to Molly immediately, someone's life may be in danger." Peter said hurriedly.

"What do you mean?" Suresh asked turning his attention back to Peter, looking confused and slightly worried.

"The other night Gabriel and I picked up this girl that Bennett has been tracking. She's got this power that Bennett wants to experiment with and we need to keep her away from him." Peter explained, giving Suresh the short version of events.

"What does he want to do with her?" Suresh asked.

"He wants to turn her into the next Sylar!" Gabriel exclaimed. Ever since Bennett had shown him and Peter that photo of Angel he had known that this was the reason he wanted her. He hadn't wanted to voice this – he was too afraid of the consequences if he did – but the reluctant scientist needed to understand the danger of not getting to Angel in time. His words hung in the air for a few moments before Mohinder spoke, his voice cracking slightly as he did.

"C...can he do that?" he asked.

"Maybe." Gabriel said shrugging. "I don't know but I don't want to take the chance and find out when it's too late."

"Please, Mohinder," Peter pleaded. "we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Suresh looked from Peter to Gabriel and back again. He didn't want to trust the word of a serial killer but Peter had never given him reason to be suspicious even though he was now working with Sylar and claiming that the man had reformed. Then again if Sylar was worried about this girl's potential to become another...

"I suppose you had better come in." Suresh said opening the door and gesturing for the others to come into the apartment. Once they were inside Suresh left Peter and Gabriel and went into one of the back bedrooms. A few minutes later he emerged with a tired looking thirteen year old girl. Molly smiled when she saw Peter, she had always liked him.

"Hi Peter, Mohinder says you need me to find someone for you." she said.

"If you could, we'd be very grateful." Peter replied.

"Don't tire yourself out Molly," Suresh told her. "you need to keep your strength up."

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked her. Molly nodded.

"Just a cold but Mohinder worries." she said and gave the geneticist a radiant smile. Suresh shuffled slightly and pretended that the other two men weren't there. Molly turned her attention back to the two men in front of her. "So who do you need me to find?"

"A friend of ours; Angel Cabrerra." Peter told her.

"We think she's still in the city but we need to know where she is." Gabriel stated.

"We need to find her before someone else does, someone who we think wants to hurt her." Peter explained. Molly nodded, went over to a desk and pulled out a map of the city. She spread it out and ran her hands over it, her eyes clouding over as she did so. The three men watched her intently for a few minutes before she stopped. She tapped her finger on the place where she had seem Angel.

"She's here." she told the men. Gabriel and Peter rushed to her side; they looked at where Molly was pointing too and then to each other.

"Exactly where we found her the other night..." Gabriel muttered.

"You think Bennett got to her?" Peter asked.

"Maybe." Gabriel replied. "So we need to hurry." Peter turned to Molly and Mohinder.

"Thank you both, we really appreciate it." he said before the two of the rushed out of the door hoping to find Angel as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p>"So how about it Angel?" Bennett asked. "Are you willing to see what your powers can really do?"<p>

"I still don't understand what you mean by 'see what my powers can really do'?" Angel asked, still incredibly confused. "I heal people, that's all, I take their injuries and I heal them. There's nothing more to it." Bennett smirked at her.

"There is so much I have to teach you about what your power can do." he told her. "Much more than either Petrelli or Sylar can."

"What makes you think that I'll listen to you anymore than them?" Angel said unable to stop the playful smirk on her lips. Bennett merely stared at her.

"Your powers come from the nurturing aspect of your brain; your desire to help those in pain allows you to take their injuries from them. Once you have their injury the mutated anti-bodies in your blood will regenerate yourself." he told her.

"How do you know so much about my power?" Angel asked, this man had obviously been following her for some time to have found out all of this.

"That's not important," Bennett stated. "What is important is what you do with it. I would like to see if your power works in conjuncture with your fight or flight response."

"So...what? You're going to experiment on me like some kind of freak?" Angel asked and snorted in derision. "Thanks but no thanks; I'm no one's lab rat." Bennett looked at her darkly.

"Well if you won't come quietly..." he stated and four men stepped out of the shadows. All of them were dressed in army clothing, holding guns and were pointing them at Angel.

"You expected a fight then." Angel stated. It wasn't a question and it wasn't something she really wanted to know the answer to considering that she was surrounded by guns.

"I wouldn't say I expected it," Bennett smirked. "but it's good to be prepared." Angel glared at him, this conversation had taken a turn that she didn't like (none of this conversation she had particularly liked but it was getting steadily worse.) She opened her mouth to retort but the door of the building slammed open.

"Let her go Bennett!" Peter shouted. Bennett turned to see both Peter and Gabriel standing in the open doorway. Two of the men turned their guns to them, Gabriel waved his hand and the two went flying into the wall. Reacting quickly Bennett pulled out a tazer gun and aimed it at Peter. He fired but Peter teleported out of the way – evidentially he had been to see Hiro about his power Angel thought – and reappeared by Angel's side.

"Peter how did you find me?" she asked.

"Later." he said hurriedly. "Are you alright?" Before Angel could replied she heard Bennett curse as he was thrown into the wall by Gabriel, who then joined Peter at Angel's side. This was happening much to fast for Angel to follow, she would just allow the two men who had saved her before to save her again.

"Let's get out of here." Gabriel panted. Peter nodded and put his hand on Gabriel's and Angel's shoulders. He was about to teleport out when he felt Angel being wrenched from his grasp. He turned to see that one of the men had dropped his gun and grabbed hold of Angel. Enraged Gabriel sent him flying across the building. No sooner as he had the only man still standing raised his gun.

"No!" Bennett shouted from his position on the floor. "We need her alive." His shout reached the man's ear slightly too late and before he could react to his new orders he pulled the trigger. The shot echoed around the warehouse and all eyes fell on Angel as blood began to trickle down her dress and she clutched her abdomen.

Angel's breath hitched, her knees gave way and she sank to the floor as her body began to register the pain. She had felt pain like this before when she was healing some of the more severe injuries she had taken but this was different. This time it felt as if all the breath was leaving her and she tried to gulp in more but it was no use. She felt as if her insides were on fire while her blood ran cold as it spilled onto the dirty floor.

There was no sound in the building for a few minutes as each party realised what had happened. Gabriel was the first to react; he ran to Angel's side, lay her on her back and placed his hands on her chest trying to stop the blood flow. Peter, on the other hand, ran to Bennett picked him up and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"What the fuck do you want with her?" he screamed in Bennett's face.

"Peter she needs help." Bennett chocked out but Peter was too enraged to concentrate on anything other than causing the man in front of him pain. If Angel hadn't been dying she would have noticed the role reversal of the two men; Peter turning psychopathic and Gabriel trying to help her.

"Peter!" Gabriel shouted, from next to Angel. He had no idea how to stop her from bleeding to death and Peter would – he was a paramedic after all. Gabriel needed him to calm down and help him or Angel was going to die. He looked down at Angel, who was shaking and becoming increasingly more pale as she lost more blood, and then looked back at Peter.

"Gabriel..." Angel chocked, trying to raise her hand and take his.

"Peter!" Gabriel shouted again. He looked down at Angel and realised he needed to get Peter off Bennett. "You!" he shouted at the man who had shot her. He dropped his gun and ran to Gabriel and Angel's side. "Put your hands here." he told him. Gabriel took his hands off the wound in Angel's chest, trying to momentarily ignore the small spurt of blood that exited when the pressure on it left, and put the other man's hands over the wound. He ran to Peter and practically pulled him off Bennett. "Peter we don't have time for this!"

"That son of a bitch needs to pay!" Peter shouted pointing at Bennett as Gabriel tried his best to restrain him. "You're so self-righteous Bennett but you're a killer. You're worse than Sylar, at least he never pretended to be anything other than a murderer."

"What like now?" Bennett retorted. "With his ridiculous reformed routine?"

"We don't have time for this!" Gabriel shouted, ignoring them. He grabbed Peter's face and made the other man look at him. "Peter, Angel needs you. She's going to die if you don't help her now!" This seemed to snap Peter back to his senses, he turned to look at Angel who was still lying in a growing pool of blood small whimpering sounds of pain escaping her lips.

Peter and Gabriel ran over to Angel and Peter, who's brain had suddenly told him to stop looking for revenge and remember his paramedic training, began to assess the damage. Angel coughed again, the colour continuing to drain from her face as more blood continued to spill from the wound in her chest. Peter took hold of her head and lifted it slightly off the floor.

"Angel, you're going to be ok." he told her. "You understand me, you're going to live through this."

"Peter..." she whispered, her voice shaking slightly as she did. Peter could say any number of things to try to make her feel better but she knew that she was going to die and Peter knew that she knew. He let go of her head and ripped off his jacket, intending to use it to try and stop the blood flowing from her chest. As he did this Angel lifted one of her hands, gulping and shaking as she did, and placed it on the arm of the man who had shot her.

Her eyes clouded over as she clutched his arm and a small circle of blood began to appear on his chest. The man cried out in pain and took his hands off Angel's chest in surprise as the circle of blood began to grow larger. Every eye was on the pair of them as blood flowed freely from the man's chest and the colour drained from his face. He tried to wrench his arm out of Angel's grasp but he seemed to be growing weaker by the second and eventually he collapsed on the ground next to Angel. Gabriel took hold of Angel's face and watched as the colour returned to it and her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. Angel nodded and pushed herself up so that she was sitting.

"Is he..." she stammered looking at the man now lying on the floor. Peter had crawled over too him and put his fingers to his neck. The man wasn't moving and Angel began to panic as she realised what she had just done. Peter jerked his hand away from the man's neck and turned to stare at Angel and Gabriel.

"He's dead." he choked out.

**I don't know if that was worth it (or if I really even like it until the last bit of the chapter) again beside the point I'll use the excuse of I'm getting back into it haha Hopefully you still enjoyed it and the next chapter will be better much love**


	5. Chapter 5

Angel couldn't process what had just happened; she had just killed a man. She hadn't meant to (obviously she hadn't meant to kill him, all she had ever wanted to do was to help people) but she had. She had no idea how it had happened, all she could think of was that it was something to do with her power. Bennett had said something about it possibly being linked to her fight of flight response...she had been dying and her body had rejected what was killing her and passed it on to the nearest person. That was the only explanation that she could think of to state why her power had suddenly reversed itself.

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked her, bringing her back to reality. She looked up to see him standing over her holding out a cup of coffee.

After Peter had pronounced the man dead he had grabbed hold of Gabriel and Angel and teleported them both back to his and Gabriel's apartment, leaving Bennett to clean up the mess he had helped to make. Just before they had disappeared from the confusion Angel had clearly heard Bennett shout that no matter where they went he would find them and, Angel suspected, he would find a way to make her repeat what she had just done.

Once they were back in the apartment Peter had immediately stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Gabriel had gone to the sink and washed the blood from his hands and arms, then went into his room. He came back a few minutes later with some clothes for Angel to change in to. She allowed him to lead her into his room, she was too in shock by what had just happened to protest, and she changed into the clothes he had given her.

She stepped out of her dress and ran her hand over her the place on her stomach where the bullet had gone in. Her eyes filled with tears, reliving the moment when the small piece of metal had ripped through her, and she thought about the man she had killed, wondering if he had felt the same as it happened to him. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image of the dying man's face, and pulled on the clothes Gabriel had given her. She picked up her dress and her stomach lurched as she felt the warm stickiness of her own blood but she swallowed the feeling and went back into the rest of the apartment.

Gabriel had taken her dress once she emerged from his room and put it in the sink along with his own blood soaked clothes. He then put her down on the sofa, putting a blanket around her shoulder, and set about making her a cup of coffee. After a few minutes Peter emerged from his room, pulling on a jacket, and made a beeline for the door. Gabriel caught his arm as he passed him and Peter turned to face him.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel whispered.

"Out." Peter snapped back.

"What about Angel?" Gabriel asked.

"What about her?" Peter asked, readjusting the collar of his jacket.

"We can't leave her alone right now," Gabriel stated. "what if Bennett comes looking for her again?"

"Why would he?" Peter asked, forcing his arm out of Gabriel's grasp. "He has everything he wants from her."

"Peter!" Gabriel exclaimed, shooting a glance at Angel. He was worried what effect Peter's words would have on her and his friend wasn't exactly trying to keep his voice down.

"What?" Peter asked again, loosing his patience. "She killed someone and now I'm going to go and clean up the mess." With that he turned and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him as he went. Angel sat there, tears making salty tracks down her cheeks, processing what Peter had just said. She had killed someone :- she had become a killer.

Gabriel watched her until the kettle had boiled and then set about making her coffee. He felt anger rising in his chest as he thought about how Peter had acted before he left. If he was honest with himself Gabriel was not surprised that he had acted that way though; Peter had never taken a life before, he had only saved them, he couldn't possibly understand what Angel was going through right now.

Peter would never understand what it felt like to take a life, to see the light leave someone's eyes and the colour drain from their face as their blood spilled onto the floor. Peter would never understand how being responsible for someone's death could scare the hell out of you and give you such a sense of power at the same time and if you weren't careful you'd either end up on medication for the guilt or you'd get a taste for it. Gabriel knew what it felt like to get a taste for killing and he knew what that could do to a person and he would do anything to stop Bennett from making Angel do it again. He finished making her coffee and went over to the crying girl on the sofa and handed her the cup.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. Angel took the cup and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak yet as more tears spilled down her cheeks. Gabriel sat down next to her and put his hand on one of hers as she silently cried. After a few minutes she put her coffee down and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking at the smudge of mascara she had left on the sleeve.

"Don't worry about it." Gabriel gave her a small smile. "Are you ok?" Angel laughed softly.

"Haven't you asked me that, like, three times already?" she asked.

"You haven't answered me yet." Gabriel stated. Angel sighed, was she ok? How could she possibly be ok after what she had just done?

"No." she replied quietly. "No, I'm not ok." she added slightly louder. "I just killed someone."

"You didn't kill him Angel." Gabriel told her. "You didn't intend to use your power like that." Angel rubbed her eyes.

"I didn't even know that I could do that with my power." she stated. "I always thought that the transferring injuries was a one way thing."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"Well I thought I could just take on other people's injuries, I never knew that I could transfer my own." Angel replied. "I always thought it was a one way thing."

"You'd had no reason to suspect otherwise." Gabriel told her. Angel thought about this for a few minutes – maybe she didn't but she was sure that someone else did.

"I think Bennett did though." she stated.

"What?" Gabriel asked, confused. Angel sighed.

"I think Bennett knew that my ability had the potential to be used in reverse." she told him. "That's the only reason I could think of for why he wanted me but I don't why he wanted me to use my powers in reverse." Gabriel sighed and looked at her. She needed to know what Bennett wanted to do to her but it would terrify her and she was already scared enough as it was. Having lived though what Bennett wanted to turn Angel into he had to tell her :- he couldn't let her go though that, he wouldn't let her suffer like that.

"I think I do." he stated.

"Why?" Angel asked, looking at him with inquisitive narrowed eyes.

"Let's take a walk." Gabriel said, seemingly changing the subject. Angel continued to stare at him in confusion for a few minutes before shrugging and following him out of the flat and down into the street bellow.

* * *

><p>"So why do you believe Bennett is after me?" Angel asked for the fourth time. Ever since they had left the apartment Angel had tried to pry into Gabriel's thoughts on the whole Bennett situation but he had remained resolutely silent, saying that he wanted to wait until there was no danger of them being overheard. He had taken her to the park a few streets away from their apartment and had taken her over to a bench down by the edge of the small lake. When he failed to say anything Angel decided that she would ask him once again, he looked around before he answered her.<p>

"I think he wants to try and turn you into the next Sylar." Gabriel said. There was no point beating about the bush on a subject this delicate – Angel had to know the danger she could be in...and the danger she could cause if Bennett succeeded. Angel stared at him for a few minutes before she finally found her voice.

"Can he do that?" she asked. She didn't sound as terrified as Gabriel had thought she would, and she didn't sound interested either (which was something at least) she sounded hollow.

"I don't know." Gabriel stated shrugging.

"But...how?" she asked, Gabriel shrugged again.

"I don't know." he repeated. "My guess is that he will make you transfer injuries you sustain on to other people. He'll start off small at first, like a few cuts and bruises, then gradually get bigger until he makes you kill someone. He make you keep killing – probably 'dangerous' Specials and have you thinking that he's helping you discover your full potential and you're helping him by getting rid of people who are already guilty of murder. Eventually you'll either be driven mad by guilt or you'll embrace the power that taking a life gives you."

"Wow..." Angel said softly after a few minutes; that was a lot to take in. "You've sure have thought about this a lot." she stated trying, and failing, to laugh.

"I know how Bennett's mind works." Gabriel told her.

"If he did make me...like Sylar, would he kill me?" she asked after thinking about it for a moment.

"He'd probably allow you to take out a few of the rest of us first." he stated. Angel shook her head, she felt sick to her stomach at what this man was capable of.

"But I though his daughter was one of us." she said.

"She is." Gabriel replied. "But, in his eyes, little Claire Bare is, and always will be, the exception to the rule." Angel rubbed her forehead, trying to take in everything that Gabriel had said to her and it was a lot to take in. The possibility of what Bennett wanted her for and what he could make her do was too much for her.

"Will he ever stop?" she asked in a very quiet voice.

"Probably not." Gabriel replied. "Once Bennett sets his mind to something he doesn't give up easily and if you won't go quietly once you know what he wants from you he'll probably have you killed."

"Maybe that would be easier." she mumbled.

"What?" Gabriel asked, had he just heard her right? Was she really giving up that easily?

"If I wasn't here or if I didn't have my power Bennett couldn't make me kill anyone else." she told him.

"But you can't get rid of your power!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Why not?" Angel asked, her breathing beginning to increase in rapidity. "I don't want it." She thought for a moment before coming to a realisation. "You take it!" she told him.

"What?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"I'm serious, I don't want it." she said, her eyes welling with tears as she did. "Ever since I discovered this power people have called me a freak and they're scared of me and now this man wants to turn me into a killer...I just wanted to help people." she added as she let her tears ran down her face.

Gabriel watched her silently cry for a minute a number of thoughts forming in his mind. He could take her power...no he couldn't the only way he could take her power would be to reawaken Sylar again – he couldn't kill Angel, no mater how much she said she wanted it. He desperately wanted to help her but he didn't know how and the small voice in his head that had re-emerged the other night was now screaming at him.

_"Do it!"_ it shouted in his head. _"She's begging you to take her power and it's been so long since you've had a decent kill!"_

"Come with me." he said suddenly standing up and extending his hand. Angel looked up at him questioningly but his expression looked so reassuring that she took his hand and let him lead her back the way they had come to the entrance of the park. Without telling her where he was taking her her led her up to a bench with a man sitting on it, a guide dog sitting by his feet. Without saying a word to Angel Gabriel went up to the man and touched his arm.

"Hi Steve." he said. The man smiled and put his hand on Gabriel's.

"Gabriel, what brings you to this part of town?" Steve asked recognising Gabriel's voice.

"I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine." he said and gestured for Angel to come closer. When she was close enough he put Steve's hand on Angel's. "This is Angel." Steve lifted his other hand and traced the outline of Angel's face, seeing her with his hands, and Angel held her breath until he finally spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Angel." Steve said smiling.

"Hi." Angel replied. "So how do you know Gabriel?" she asked, not really sure what she was doing here or what Gabriel's point was by introducing her to this man. Steve laughed.

"I've known Gabriel for a number of years but I've only had the opportunity to talk to him more since he moved back to the city." he told her.

"I used to know Steve before I discovered my power." Gabriel said, which Angel took to mean 'before he became Sylar'.

"How long have you..." Angel began, but stopped herself not really knowing if she should ask that question.

"Been blind?" Steve asked her before she could change tact. Angel made a sound of protestation in her throat but Steve waved her away. "It's fine, it's a question I expect people to ask." he told her. "But to answer you question I've been blind all my life."

Angel made no comment but lifted her hand and placed her fingers just above Steve's eyes. She concentrated on Steve and Gabriel watched as Angel's eyes clouded over and the milky colour of Steve's began to brighten to a vibrant green. Once Angel's eyes resembled the colour that Steve's had and his were now completely devoid of it she took her hand away from his temple. Steve blinked in surprise as a thousand colours and lights assailed his eyes that had been in darkness for so long.

Once his eyes had become accustom to his new found sight he watched as the milky colour began to leave Angel's eyes and they returned to her usual blue. After the ailment that she had taken from Steve was cured by her body Angel blinked as her sight came back. Steve stared at her not saying a word for a few minutes and Angel began to feel incredibly self conscious.

"You really are an angel." Steve said, a smile forming on his face. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, you've given me the best gift I could possibly have received from anyone." He gave her another hug, thanked Gabriel and left the park, tears in his eyes, eager to get home and tell his family about what had just happened. Gabriel looked over at Angel and she at him, their eyes locked and he smiled at her. Gabriel got up and took hold of Angel's hands.

"You have a beautiful power, Angel," he said. "never let anyone tell you otherwise." With that he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips softly against hers in a passionate kiss.

**A/N I really got into writing this chapter and it's given me the desire to finish this before Christmas, hopefully you all like it too :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marginally smutty chapter, hope it's ok**

Gabriel's lips felt so soft and warm against Angel's and even that first simple touch of them made her knees weaken. One of his hands went to cup her cheek and she tangled hers in his short dark hair as he grazed his teeth across her bottom lip, earning a slight moan from her. Angel clung to his hair as if her life depended on it, the kiss was like nothing she had ever felt before (what she had felt while kissing Peter just didn't compare with it). From one simple kiss Gabriel's lips had awakened something inside Angel.

His lips held a passion and longing but at the same time they also held understanding and comfort. Gabriel knew what Angel was going through, he knew what she was feeling and he knew how to make her forget – Gabriel had killed someone before (both accidentally and on purpose) and he knew what that could do to a person. He pulled away from her and a small whimper escaped Angel's lips. Gabriel brushed Angel's fringe out of her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes.

"Gabriel..." she said staring back at him, her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper. She didn't actually know what she wanted to say to him but she felt as if she had to say something, especially after that kiss.

"Angel," Gabriel said cutting her off. "I know I've only known you for a few days but I'm crazy about you. Ever since I saw you the other night I haven't been able to get you out of my head and the only reason I've been keeping my distance is because I haven't wanted something so badly since I was Sylar and I wanted people's powers. I couldn't let that part of myself loose again so I tried to stay away from you but I can't, I want you Angel."

Angel looked up at him and she found herself wanting him too. When she had first met him she knew that he was good looking (there was no denying that, it was a fact that the man was attractive) but what she had heard about him had terrified her. She had no idea what he was actually capable of – all she knew about Sylar was rumours and speculation – but once she had gotten to know him she had realised that he was no longer that person. He was just a man trying to redeem himself for his past sins, there was a gentleness to him and a sincerity that Angel hadn't seen in a man in a very long time.

In that moment, with Gabriel's arm around her waist holding her close to his body, Angel felt safe – she felt as if nothing that had happened in the last few days was real and that as long as she was with him she would be safe. She looked up into his eyes then stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his softly. When she pulled away she continued to look at him.

"I don't know what's been going on the last couple of days and I don't know why but what I do know is I like you. Maybe I was apprehensive at first because of who you were but when I got to know you I realised that there was more to you than your past. You understand me, you get what I'm going through and I feel safe when I'm with you." she said. "I've never felt like this about anyone before."

Gabriel smiled at her, no one had ever said that they felt safe with him – he had been so used to people being terrified of him that he had forgotten what it felt like to be thought of as human. Angel made him feel human and as if becoming Sylar was a bad dream that he was finally allowed to wake up from. He wanted to freeze this moment in time; just him and Angel both feeling as if none of the horrible things that they had done or had happened to them were real.

"I've never felt like this before either; you're amazing Angel." he told her. Angel bit her lip and a slight smiled played over her features.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"I mean I've still get Bennett after me and he's not going to give up until he's got me in some cage experimenting on me like a lab rat." she stated forcing herself to think realistically about this. If her and Gabriel were to have a chance at a normal life together they would have to get as far away from Bennett and anyone connected to him as possible.

"Are you saying run away?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know." Angel said shaking her head sadly. "There's nothing here for me in the city – I don't have any family here and I can get a job anywhere. All that's left for me here is the threat of Bennett hanging over my head." Gabriel sighed.

"We can think about this later." he told her.

"We?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," he replied smiling. "if you're going then I'm going with you." Angel threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "For now, though, I think we should go back to the apartment and figure out what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>Once the two of them got back to the apartment Angel was unsure what she was going to say; when she had voiced her idea of running away, that was all it was – an idea. When she said it she had never dreamed that Gabriel would actually say that he would go with her. Could she feel alright about this? If she left she wouldn't be leaving anything behind but he would – Gabriel had friends and a life here (well she thought that he did, she had never really found out about his private life) and she didn't know if she could ask him to give it up.<p>

Then again, she thought, if Gabriel wanted to come with her then she wouldn't say no. She did like him and she felt very safe in his company but there were too many variables with this plan of skipping town, Bennett being one of them. Was Bennett really going to pursue her until he finally succeeded in getting her in a lab to kill people at his beck and call, the thought sent chills down Angel's spine. She shook her head and turned her thoughts to something else, anything else, to take her mind off this.

"I should get changed." Angel said suddenly as she noticed how huge Gabriel's jumper was on her and she rolled the sleeves up, if she was actually going to leave she wanted to be wearing clothes that she didn't have to keep fixing while she was packing "I should put some better fitting clothes." Gabriel put his arms around her waist, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Shame." he stated. "I think you look sexy in my jumper." Angel playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" she asked, pressing herself against him slightly. A small part of her couldn't believe she was doing this, she had never been the kind of girl to throw herself at a man and now here she was doing it for the second time (with the second man) in about two days. She was going to put it down to the strange situation of being chased by Bennett and practically being kidnapped twice. Stockholm Syndrome came on a lot faster when the men were as attractive as Peter and Gabriel were and she clearly wasn't thinking entirely straight.

"Yeah," Gabriel said slipping his hand underneath the jumper and tracing small circles with his fingers on her back. "it's a real turn on thinking of you in my jumper with nothing on underneath." Angel raised her eyebrow again.

"Nothing?" she asked, slipping her hand underneath his shirt and tracing the waistline of his trousers softly and teasingly. He groaned slightly at her touch and the sound sent a strange sensation rushing through Angel's stomach. Gabriel slipped one of his hands around the back of Angel's neck and pulled her head towards him so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Absolutely nothing." His husky voice and his hot breath against her skin made Angel's heart begin to hammer against her chest, her stomach contract in desire and a small moan escaped her lips. She looked up into Gabriel's dark eyes, biting her bottom lip, and it was all that Gabriel could do not to tear her clothes off right there and have his way with her – she just looked so damn delicious. Angel pulled back slightly and began walking backwards to his bedroom, a sultry expression on her face.

"So you've thought about me with nothing on?" she asked, still biting her lip and leaning against the closed door of Gabriel's room. A slight groan escaped his throat and he smirked, he didn't know whether he should say that he actually had thought about her naked but from the way she was looking at him he was pretty sure that she knew he had thought about her naked. He was sure the groan had given it away.

"A little bit." he said chuckling. "especially after the other night." He took a few steps towards her, making the gap between them seem less open and closing the space around Angel. When he reached the door he placed his hands either side of her head so that she couldn't move, not that she wanted too – she was very much enjoying this. She took hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him closer so that his body was pressed against hers.

"So the other night," she said, tracing her fingers over the neckline of his t-shirt. "did you hear me and Peter?" Gabriel looked at her and she seemed nervous – she wasn't the confident sex kitten Gabriel had seen a second ago, she was self-conscious about the fact that she had been with his friend and he might have heard her. He brushed her fringe out of her eyes and leaned in again to whisper in her ear.

"I certainly heard you," he told her, his voice deep and husky. "and it was very, very hot." His words sent a shiver along Angel's skin and she moaned softly as he nipped her earlobe lightly. It was driving her crazy, she wanted Gabriel to stop teasing her and just kiss her. He kissed her neck, softly dragging his teeth over her skin making her moan again.

Finally taking matters into her own hands Angel pulled him by his shirt down into a kiss, smashing their lips together passionately. Gabriel was pleasantly surprised by this sudden burst of confidence and pressed his body to hers, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pushing her up against the door. He fumbled for the door handle and once he had found it he opened the door. Without breaking the contact between their lips Gabriel picked Angel up and carried her into his room, pushing the door closed behind him. He carried her over to the bed and threw her down on to the mattress then climbed on top of her.

Angel slipped her hands up the back of Gabriel's shirt and began pulling it off him. Once the contact between their lips was momentarily broken as he pulled his shirt over his head Gabriel took the opportunity to rip off the jumper Angel had on. His eyes racked her body; the sight of her underneath him, her chest slightly heaving as she tried to catch her breath and her eyes half lidded in pleasure. It was better than anything his imagination could have conjured. He brushed her hair out of her eyes again and kissed her softly.

"You're so beautiful." he told her. Angel wound her fingers in his dark hair and pulled him back down into a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue passed his lips and pressing their bodies together. The feeling of her heated skin against his was amazing and he ground his hips down into her, earning a muffled groan from Angel as she moaned against his lips. The sounds that Angel was making where driving Gabriel wild and he didn't know how much longer his self control could hold out; he was desperate to feel her around him and hear her moan his name as they both reached their climax together.

Filled with a confidence she hadn't known she had Angel flipped their positions and slammed Gabriel into the mattress beneath him. She pulled away from the kiss and smirked down at the shocked expression on his face. Straddling his waist Angel slipped her hand up her back and unhooked her bra, watching Gabriel as she did so. As she slipped the flimsy piece of clothing from her body Gabriel couldn't help it, he let his eyes shoot to her bare breasts. The image of her that his mind had concocted the other night was nothing compared to the real thing.

He sat up and attached his lips to her skin; kissing, sucking and biting every part of her neck and any other flesh that he could get his teeth on. His ministration were driving Angel wild and she gabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled sharply. He hissed slightly against her skin but didn't break the contact between his lips and her body. He flipped their positions and slammed her back down into the mattress and she moaned into his mouth.

Gabriel began trailing kisses from her neck down her body till he reached the top of her jeans. He ran his tongue along the skin just above the denim adding small nips at her hips and on her stomach. Each time his teeth grazed her skin soft moans escaped Angel's lips and each time he heard them the sound sent a twitch running down to Gabriel's crotch. He looked up at Angel's face, her eyes half lidded in pleasure and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath and he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Gabriel," she panted, looking down at him. "please..."

"What?" he asked teasingly slipping his fingers into the jeans she was wearing but not far enough to do anything more than just tease her.

"Fuck me." she said breathing heavily.

Gabriel didn't need telling twice; he practically ripped the jeans off her body and swiftly removed his own. He pulled off her underwear and his own then attached his lips to hers as she hooked one of her legs around his waist. Still with his lips attached to hers Gabriel reached into the draw next to his bed and rummaged around in it until he found what he was looking for. He broke the kiss to tear the condom open with his teeth then crashed his lips back on to hers as if a magnetic forcefield was pulling him towards her.

Keeping his lips to hers and massaging his tongue against hers Gabriel slipped the condom on and sheathed himself into Angel. He broke the kiss momentarily unable to keep himself from moaning as the sensation of feeling Angel wrapped around him overwhelmed Gabriel. This was better than anything he could have dreamt about – Angel was better than anything that he could ever have dreamt about.

Angel grabbed the back of Gabriel's neck and pulled her down into another smouldering kiss waking him up from the dream he had found himself in. He slipped his tongue passed her lips and began massaging it against hers and began slamming into her at the same time. She moaned against his mouth as he hit that spot inside her that made her see stars. The sound of her moans encouraged him and he quickened his pace, pushing her closer to the edge.

He continued to slam into her, each of her heavy moans encouraging him to go faster, harder and deeper until he felt her clench around him as she reached her orgasm. Feeling her walls contract around him pushed Gabriel over the edge and he released himself into her with a strangled cry of her name as he continued to thrust into her, making sure they both rode out their their orgasms – he wanted to keep her in this perfect moment for as long as he could because once it was over then he knew that the two of them would have to go back to reality.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked when he didn't say anything, placing her hand on his cheek. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and smiled down at her.

"Just trying to stay with you as long as possible." he told her. Angel brushed his slightly sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

"You will be." she stated. Gabriel looked at her, momentarily contemplating what he was about to tell her. He kissed her once again then pulled out of her, cleaned himself off and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and listen to his heart rate decrease back to its normal rhythm, as it did her mind (which had been previous fogged by pleasure and passion) began to come back to life.

"I love you Angel." he said finally and allowed himself to start drifting into sleep.

"I love you too." she replied, suddenly finding herself wide awake and knowing exactly what she was going to do.

**Sorry if this sucked a bit - I've been writing this after my Christmas work (which was between 8 and 10 hour shifts - exhausting!) new chapter will be coming up soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was written while I was still working insane hours, when I was sleep deprived and when I was hungover. Enjoy :D **

_"Gabriel, thank you for everything. I know this is the second time I'm leaving you with a note but I know that this is the right thing to do; I have to leave. I know that you want to come with me but you have a life here and I can't ask you to give all that up for me. The last few days have been amazing and I will remember them for the rest of my life. I've gone to find Bennett – I know you'll tell me it's a stupid thing to do but it's what I need to do. I promise you I won't let him use me as his lab experiment, it'll be over long before it reaches that. If I'm ever in the city again I'll look you up, I love you._

_ Angel"_

Gabriel read the letter for what was probably the fourth or fifth time, he couldn't get his head around what Angel was telling him in it. She had left in the middle of the night, after the two of them had made love and gone to find Bennett and it seemed as if she didn't intend to life through the experience. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Angel just wanted to talk to him and tell him that she was leaving the country.

When he found the letter his first thought had been to go after her – he wanted to find her and tell her she was making a mistake but by the sound of it she already knew that she was. He wanted to find her and convince her not to go to Bennett but, if he was honest with himself, he knew she wouldn't listen to him – if there was one thing he had learnt about Angel is that once she had set her mind to something she saw it through. He had to do something though, he couldn't just sit around and hope that she'd call him to tell him she was ok.

Gabriel got up and left his room, he was going to find Angel whether she liked it or not. He needed to talk to her, even if it was just to find out why she was doing this (in his opinion the letter hadn't explained a lot). He went to Peter's room and knocked on the door, his friend emerged looking in a better mood than when Gabriel had last seen him.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Peter asked when he saw the look on Gabriel's face. Gabriel said nothing but handed him Angel's note. Peter took the small piece of paper and read it.

"She certainly has a thing for leaving notes." he muttered to himself before looking up at Gabriel. "I thought she might do something like this again so I went back to Suresh's and picked up Molly's power."

"What?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"When I went out I went round to Suresh's and got Molly's power. I figured after what happened Angel might take off again and we would need to find her so I thought it would be easier to cut out the middle-man and I'd get the power." Peter stated placing Angel's note on the table and unfolded a map of the city. He began to run his hands over it, in the same way that Molly had done the last time they looked for Angel, and his eyes clouded over until his finger rested on Angel's apartment. "She's here."

"I'm going after her." Gabriel told him pulling on his jacket and heading for the door. Peter grabbed his own jacket and followed him.

"I'm coming with you." he said and the two of them quickly left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Angel stared at the bag she had packed on her bed, she couldn't quite believe that she'd managed to fit so much of her life into one small bag. She thought it was quite sad really that her whole life came down to this but that was the least of her worries right now. Although, when she really thought about it she wasn't actually worried whether Bennett found her or not – at least if he did it would be over.<p>

She stood staring at the rest of her possessions for a few minutes more, trying to decided if there was anything else she needed (or she particularly wanted) to take with her when a sound from behind her caught her attention. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Bennett; it was too quiet to be Peter and it didn't feel like Gabriel.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me." she said, still not turning around.

"Well you didn't make it difficult for me," Bennett stated. "hiding out in your own apartment."

"Who says I was hiding?" She didn't expect him to answer and he didn't make any comment. Still Angel didn't turn to face him but she would have bet her life on the fact that he had a gun pointed at her, even though she wasn't dangerous to him unless he shot her. She heard Bennett take a step towards her and she slowly turned to face him. Just as she had suspected he had a gun aimed directly at her temple. "Is it really worth the risk?" she asked, indicating the gun.

"I blow your brains out and you won't be able to use your power on me." he replied darkly. Angel glared at him.

"So I come with you and let you do your little experiments or you kill me, is that pretty much the half of it?" she asked, watching him carefully. His expression was unreadable – Angel couldn't tell whether he wanted to take her with him or just kill her now and save himself the trouble – and his aim on the gun never faltered.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this but after our last meeting..."

"That wasn't my fault." Angel snapped, interrupting him. "I didn't realise my power could do that." she added in a slightly softer tone.

"This is why you need me to help you discover what your power can do." he stated.

"I don't understand," Angel said. "you know what Sylar was capable of, why would you risk creating another?"

"Is that what they told you I wanted to do?" Bennett asked her, still not lowering the gun from her temple.

"Well why else would you want to make my power work in reverse?" she asked. "The only logical reason you could want to do that is to turn me into some kind of assassin used to transfer fatal injuries to people you want dead."

"You sound as if you've thought this through." he stated, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"I'm not a killer." Angel stated.

"People can change." Bennett smirked, his eyes deadly. "And you've already taken a life." Angel didn't react to his words but continued to stare down the barrel of his gun, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that his comment bothered her. She wasn't afraid of him and she wanted him to know that as they continued to stare each other down.

Angel was so absorbed in holding her stare with Bennett that the only thing that alerted her to another presence in the room was the soft click of a gun. She tore her gaze away from Bennett to see Gabriel and Peter standing behind him, Peter holding a gun to the back of Bennett's head. The man visibly stiffened and his grip on his own gun slackened sightly.

"Drop the gun Bennett." Peter said. Bennett didn't move and Peter pressed the barrel harder into the back of the man's skull. "Drop the gun or I blow your brains out." Bennett let go of the gun, allowing it to dangle by the trigger on his finger. Gabriel took the gun from him and slipped it into the back of his jeans.

"So this is what it comes down to Peter?" Bennett asked.

"When you threaten to torture and kill one of my friends, then, yes it does." Peter growled.

"If you let me go now I'll leave Miss Cabrerra alone." Bennett said, his hands still raised in defence. "I'll never come looking for her again and she can continue her life in peace."

"Your not exactly known for keeping your word," Gabriel stated. "how do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't." Bennett stated. "But I promise you that if you let me go I will never bother her again." Peter and Gabriel shared a look and then Peter slowly lowered the gun from Bennett's head. Before either of them could react Bennett spun around and grabbed Angel around the neck. He pulled a switch-blade out of his pocket, opened it and held it to her throat. Peter raised his gun, pointing it at Bennett's chest and Gabriel pulled Bennett's gun from the back of his jean and also aimed it at him.

"Let her go, Bennett!" Peter shouted, cocking the gun. Bennett tightened his grip on Angel and a small whimper of pain escaped her lips as she reached up to try and fight against his hold on her.

"Lose the guns and I will." Bennett snarled as Angel struggled against him. He pressed the blade harder against her throat and she stopped struggling. "Do it."

"Already going back on your word Bennett." Gabriel snarled under his breath and reluctantly he and Peter lowered their guns.

"Good." Bennett stated. "I knew I'd need you for leverage against these two at some point." he told Angel. "Neither of them can resist a pretty face." Angel swallowed and felt the blade press slightly deeper into her throat.

"Sorry Bennett," she said loud enough so that all three men could hear her. "I'm not going to be your leverage." She pushed herself forward onto the blade of the knife and in one swift motion dragged it across her throat.

Bennett let go of her in shock and all three of them watched as blood began to slowly flow from the wound in her neck and down her shirt. Angel fell to her knees, allowing the blood to fall onto the carpet of her bedroom floor, and tried to hold back the tears of pain that were forming in her eyes.

"Angel!" Gabriel finally found his voice and ran over to her. He knelt next to her, lying her over his knees and holding her head in his hands. He could feel the blood from her neck running down and matting in her hair. She reached up to touch his face lightly.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Gabriel could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes as he watched the life drain out of the woman he loved. He pressed his lips to her forehead in a hard kiss and clutched her tighter.

"Don't be sorry." he said, fighting to hold back his tears. "You did what you needed to."

"I'm glad you rescued me that night." she told him. "Meeting you changed my life."

"Finding you that night was the best thing that ever happened to me." he replied, feeling her grip on his cheek tighten slightly as she continued to bleed out on to the floor. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her voice was barely a whisper and after she had finished speaking her eyes slid closed, she finally stopped moving and her hand fell from his face.

A strangled cry of pain escaped Gabriel's lips and he pulled Angel close, tears flowing down his face and onto hers. He barely registered the fact that Peter and Bennett were standing behind him, watching him, he barely registered the strange sensation that was currently shooting through his neck, all he could think about was the fact that he had lost Angel – he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him and there was no way that he could bring her back.

Behind the scene on the floor Peter finally snapped back to life; he dropped the gun he was holding, grabbed Bennett by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Bennett was too stunned by what had just happened to react or try to fight back.

"You leave." Peter snarled at him. "Leave the city, get as far away from here as possible because if I ever see your face again I'll kill you myself." Bennett nodded unable to speak due to Peter's hold on his throat. Peter released him and Bennett fell to the floor, coughing and holding his throat. "Now get out."

"I'm sorry." Bennett chocked as he quickly left the room, he wanted to leave before either of the men had a chance to react to what he had said and kill him out of anger. Once he had gone Peter went to Gabriel and put his hand on his shoulder. Gabriel looked up, his eyes red and a pained expression on his face.

"I'll leave you alone." Peter told him. "Come home when you're ready." Gabriel nodded lowering his head back to Angel's body, her blood beginning to stain his shirt from where he had been holding her. Just before he left the room Peter turned back, once more, to look at his friend mourning his dead lover not noticing that the blood stain on his shirt was growing as blood ran down his own neck and onto his clothes.

* * *

><p>One morning, a few weeks after Angel's death, Emma brought Peter a letter that had come for him in the mail. Emma had been staying at Peter's a lot more recently, ever since Gabriel left. The night of Angel's death was the last time that Peter had seen his friend; at first he had thought that Sylar had returned and gone to get revenge on Bennett. Peter had scoured every newspaper he could find to see if there was any news of what his friend was doing. He had found no mention of Bennett's death, any other mysterious deaths or even of Angel's death – he had assumed that Gabriel had taken care of everything at her flat before the police got involved.<p>

"It's from Gabriel." Emma told him, handing him the envelope and, sure enough, Peter recognised the writing on the front of the envelope as his friend's. He ripped it open, eager to hear that his friend was all right.

_"Peter, I wanted to let you know that I'm alive. I'm sorry I took off that night without saying anything but I needed to get away – I couldn't stay there after what had happened and I'm not going to come back either. I'm currently in Vancouver and in a few days I'll be catching a flight to Greenland and after that who knows. Thank you for believing in me when no one else would, you're a true friend. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine – I have an Angel looking out for me. Tell Emma I said hi and maybe one day I'll see the two of you again._

_ Gabriel"_

Peter read the letter again and sighed. At least his friend was alive, even if he never heard from or saw him again at least he could put his mind at rest and continue with his life.

* * *

><p>Gabriel traced his fingers down the pale spine of the girl lying next to him. She shivered slightly but not from the cold of the Greenland air. She turned round to face him, staring up at him with those giant blue eyes of hers, and smiled.<p>

"Were you watching me sleep again?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Maybe." he replied, smirking slightly. "You look so adorable when you're asleep, I can't help it." She reached up and pulled him down into a smouldering kiss causing him to groan slightly into her lips. He began to move his kisses from her lips to the place where a huge scar should have been etched across her neck, the skin was as smooth and pale as marble. He felt the vibrations of her moan against his lips and he smirked. He moved back to her lips and kissed her with as much passion as he could.

"I love you Gabriel." she said softly as he pulled back from the kiss to stare at her beautiful features.

"I love you too Angel." he replied and allowed her to pull him back down into another kiss, knowing that as long as he was with her – as long as Bennett and Peter still thought that she was dead – then he could give her a normal life. He could give her everything that she had ever wanted and she would keep him from becoming Sylar again. All he needed was Angel and now he had her he knew he would never want for anything else again.

_THE END_

**So it's taken a year and a half but it's finally over - thanks for sticking with it if you started reading when I first uploaded, if you joined after thank you :) hopefully you all liked it :D much love S-E x**


End file.
